Después de clases
by sakuranjanet
Summary: Todo tipo de cosas pueden pasar en la sala de entrenamiento del Raimon, y más si el entrenador Endou esta ahí para hacerlo más interesante. Dedicado a Sekai Okami (one-shot por ahora).


**Hola chicos, este es un fic dedicado a Sekai Okami, que nos lo pidió en junio y hasta ahora lo subimos un poco, solo un poco demoradas pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Este es el segundo fic que completamos con nuestra cuenta conjunta Sakuranjanet; espero que les guste nuestro trabajo y hagan más pedidos, en la biografía se muestra cuáles son los animes que nos hemos visto, y a partir de ello realizaremos los fics.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes o ¿ustedes creen que habríamos permitido que sacaran a Kirino o a Minamisawa?**

* * *

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad, los estudiantes se dirigían a sus casas, era un día como cualquier otro, hasta que….

— ¿Qué? No puede ser, ¿cómo que me toca a mí?—se quejaba Kirino mientras Sangoku lo miraba de forma divertida, como si le acabaran de contar un chiste, no de esos que te hacen soltar la carcajada y hacen que todos te miren raro, sino como cuando te parece divertido el chiste pero no te hace reír. Shindou miraba con tristeza la hoja que tenían enfrente.

**Turnos para la limpieza:**

_Shindou y Kirino ~1ª semana~_

_Tenma y Tsurugi ~2ª semana~_

_Gillis y Fey ~3ª semana~_

_Saryuu y Meia ~4ª semana~_

_Ichino y Aoyama ~1ª semana~_

_Beta y Gamma ~2ª semana~_

_Midori y Nishiki ~3ª semana~_

_Akane y Okatsu ~4ª semana~_

_Kinako y Tobu ~1ª semana~_

_Hamano y Hayami ~2ª semana~_

_Kurama y Amagi ~3ª semana~_

_Shinsuke y Sangoku ~4ª semana~_

_Kurumada y Sakisaka ~semana de navidades, de Halloween y de carnavales~_

A pie de página, una notita garabateada en cursiva indicaba que el esquema se repetiría en cada trimestre.

—Sí, es que últimamente dejamos este lugar muy desordenado y no me parece justo para la gente de la limpieza. Ellos poco están aquí durante el día, así que he decidido que si ensuciamos nosotros, nosotros limpiaremos— decía el entrenador Endou con una sonrisa.

— ¿Pero por qué debo empezar yo? Hay más personas—se quejaba Kirino, porque cosa que más odiara que la limpieza no existía.

—Vamos, mira que te puse con tu amigo Shindou—dijo el entrenador con una mirada elocuente—. Así que deja de quejarte—Kirino miró un breve momento a Shindou y se le colorearon las mejillas de un lindo tono carmesí, a lo que el peligris no se dio cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado observando unas nuevas técnicas de juego, mientras que Endou sonreía con malicia—. ¿O hubieras preferido que te colocara con Saryuu?—. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kirino. Puede que se hubieran vuelto amigos, pero aún daba miedo recordar al simio gigante en el que se podía transformar.

—Creo que lo prefiero así—dijo Kirino, resignado.

—Igual no tenía nada que hacer esta tarde—terció Shindou—, aunque hubiera preferido que fuera un viernes, en lugar de un lunes.

—Sí. ¡Qué terrible inicio de semana, entrenador!—concordó Kirino haciendo un puchero.

—Kirino, si quieres yo puedo ordenar todo esto solo y tú te vas a tu casa—sugirió caballerosamente el joven pianista.

—No, claro que no, este trabajo también es para fortalecer nuestros lazos de amistad. No voy a permitir que solo un estudiante se quede a organizarlo todo—protestó el entrenador. Tenía un plan para ellos y no se iban a escapar fácilmente.

—Pero entrenador, Kirino y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia, no es necesario fortalecer esos lazos.

—He dicho que no y me niego terminantemente a cambiar de opinión—diciendo eso Endo se fue de la sala de reuniones del club de fútbol. Sabía que si lo seguían presionando terminaría cediendo, y no podía permitirse eso.

Shindou suspiró. A veces el entrenador era un poco infantil.

—Bueno, debemos empezar. Kirino, eh ¿qué tienes?—pues Kirino se había puesto rojo como un tomate y Shindou no sabía si era de la ira de tener que quedarse a limpiar por narices o de otra cosa.

—Nada. No te preocupes Shindou, mejor empecemos ya, ¿quieres?

Por suerte ese día no habían desordenado tanto la sala, o si no habrían tardado más de lo que ya de por sí tardaron, pues a pesar de no estar tan desordenado debían limpiar los rastros de pintura que había en el piso (gracias a Kurama, por supuesto), las gotas de sangre en las paredes, cortesía de Nishiki, que había sido golpeado por Midori después de haberla molestado con su estatura, las sillas tiradas… bueno, estaba bastante desordenado, pero nada comparado a cómo quedaba el salón después cuando venían sus queridos amigos del futuro. Si les hubiera tocado ese día se habrían puesto a llorar.

Después de dos horas terminaron por fin, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta con la intención de emprender la caminata a casa. Sin embargo, escucharon un relámpago a lo lejos y segundos después el característico ruido del agua cayendo sobre el tejado. Estaba lloviendo, o al menos eso pensaron, pues no había ventanas en ese lugar y no tenían ganas de abrir todavía la puerta, ya que no querían que entrara el frio.

—Qué extraño—comentó Shindou.

— ¿El qué?—curioseó Kirino.

—Es que estamos en verano, no acostumbra a llover por esta época—argumentó el estratega.

—En eso tienes razón, pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Será una de esas lluvias de verano—adujo el defensa sin estar muy convencido.

—Voy a llamar a Kirito para que venga a recogernos ¿te parece?—preguntó Shindou.

—Sí, así no nos mojamos porque la verdad, no tengo ganas de enfermarme—sentenció el pelirrosa.

Shindou asintió y sacó su celular. Mientras Shindou hablaba con su mayordomo de más alta confianza, Kirino caminó un rato por el lugar admirando su obra: había quedado impecable. No podía dejar de pensar en que estaba encerrado con Shindou y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, pues el pianista le gustaba, eso lo tenía claro, pero había tratado de distanciarse un poco porque sabía que Shindou jamás le correspondería, no mientras personas como Akane u Okatsu estuvieran cerca de él.

—Listo, ya lo llamé y dijo que nos recogería en una hora debido a que debía terminar con unas cosas de la casa—anunció guardándose el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Kirino, Kirino ¿me escuchaste?—dijo el pianista chasqueando los dedos delante del pelirrosa, que al parecer se había quedado en blanco.

—Eh… ah, sí, lo siento Shindou, estaba distraído—balbuceó el pelirrosa sonrojado.

—Ya me di cuenta—dijo Shindou frunciendo el ceño—. Te decía que Kirito va a venir por nosotros en una hora, así que vamos a estar aquí un tiempo. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—No sé, no quiero desordenar este lugar.

—Ya. Yo tampoco, nos costó mucho trabajo dejarlo tal y como está así que… ¿te parece si jugamos a las cartas?

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

Shindou se dirigió a un estante en el que se encontraba una baraja de cartas junto con otro juego de mesa que era preferible jugar con varias personas. Tomó las cartas y se dirigió a la mesa a la que acostumbraba sentarse en horas lectivas, donde lo esperaba Kirino.

—A ver, ¿jugamos trío?—preguntó el pianista mientras barajaba las cartas.

—Mejor doble trío.

—Muy bien—Shindou empezó a repartir seis cartas a cada uno. Mientras el pianista hacía esto, Kirino lo miraba, y lo que veía era a un Shindou un poco distraído en la labor. Se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando su amigo.

— ¿Quién empieza?—preguntó Kirino, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

—Tú, si quieres—contestó cortésmente el peligris.

Así, comenzaron a jugar y así, pasaron diez minutos hasta que se aburrieron, y en los cuales alcanzaron a disputarse tres partidas que Shindou ganó.

—Esto es aburrido—se quejó Kirino con hastío.

— ¿Qué, estás cansado de perder?—rió el pianista. A Kirino se le encendieron las orejas—.Pero sí, es más divertido cuando hay más compañeros—corroboró Shindou.

Kirino dio unas cuantas palmadas, contento de que Shindou comprendiera la gravedad de la situación.

—Hablemos de algo, ¿te parece?

—Por mí está bien.

—Tengo una curiosidad—empezó Kirino.

—Y supongo que yo puedo contribuir a satisfacerla, ¿no?

Kirino asintió, vacilante.

— ¿Qué paso cuando fueron a la época de Oda Nobunaga?—Shindou lo miró con desconcierto pero Kirino lo cortó—. Sí, ya sé que conseguiste tu Mixi-max y tu armadura y que además pelearon contra Beta pero, ¿qué más?—inquirió Kirino, que quería saber más sobre esa joven, que apenas conocía y de la que le había hablado Akane hacía un tiempo.

—Pues… al principio no sabíamos quién debía hacer el mixi-max, así que eso vino después. El primer día nos dedicamos a buscar a Oda por todo el pueblo; no sabíamos ni aunque fuera remotamente por dónde empezar—sonrió con nostalgia—. Recuerdo cuando Wandaba camufló la Caravana Relámpago y luego sin darse cuenta se chocó con ella. Ese oso era muy gracioso—recordó Shindou con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Jajajajaja ese pobre oso, me encantaba cuando se deprimía por no haber podido ser el entrenador en innumerables ocasiones—rió Kirino—, ¿y qué más?

—Recuerdo que ese mismo día conocí a una chica—_ahí._ Eso era lo que Kirino quería saber—su nombre era Okatsu.

— ¿La misma Okatsu que de vez en cuando viene?—preguntó el pelirrosa.

—Sí. Y ahora que lo pienso no me sé su apellido… bueno, estaba caminando, buscando en los posibles lugares donde podía estar Oda e iba un poco distraído, cuando de repente sentí que me había mojado. Levanté la vista, me di cuenta de que efectivamente estaba mojado y luego la vi: la pobre estaba avergonzada y le pidió a su madre que me prestara ropa limpia y que la ayudara a secar mi ropa. A partir de ahí se hizo nuestra amiga.

Nuestra_ amiga._

_Ha dicho amiga, ¿no?_

—Akane me habló una vez de ella—lo interrumpió Kirino—, me dijo que te habías enamorado de ella.

El pianista se sonrojó. Lo habían cogido con la guardia baja.

—Bueno… enamorarme como tal, no. Es solo que ella era muy atenta y amable conmigo, aparte de que me ayudó a conseguir la fuerza que necesitaba para poder hacer la armadura avatar. Así que se puede decir que la apreciaba. Es más, todavía la aprecio y le agradezco todo lo que hizo y hace por mí, y espero que le esté yendo muy bien en su vida, a ella y a su hermano, que también nos ayudó bastante.

—O sea… que te gusta—dijo Kirino fingiendo picardía, como si tratara de molestarlo aunque en el fondo estuviera un poco dolido. No iba a permitir que Shindou se diera cuenta.

Shindou chasqueó la lengua.

—No me gusta, Kirino, me sentí fatal cuando la dejé, lo admito, pero fue porque se me declaró y…

— ¿Se te declaró?—preguntó Kirino alarmado.

Que se le había declarado… ¡y lo decía tan fresco, como si fuera normal que las _amigas _se declararan a los amigos!

—Sí—respondió Shindou con pesar—, y me tuve que disculpar por no ser capaz, ni de corresponder sus sentimientos ni de quedarme—dijo el pianista, un poco triste—. Justo después, Akane también se me declaró.

— ¿Que Akane hizo QUÉ?—_no. No puede ser, si Shindou la hubiera aceptado me lo habría dicho, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?! Y si están saliendo en secreto, se lo habrían contado a alguien, a no ser que…_

—Que se me declaró. ¿Que está pasándote hoy que me ha tocado repetirte varias cosas? ¿Seguro que estás bien?—preguntó Shindou algo preocupado, a lo que Kirino solamente afirmó con la cabeza y le indicó que continuara con su historia—. Como digas. Te decía que Akane se me declaró y que eso me dejó sorprendido. Eran dos confesiones en menos de una semana, ya se me habían confesado antes, lo admito—reconoció avergonzado. Kirino sintió un escalofrío. "_Ya se me habían confesado antes", ya le había pasado y nunca me dijo nada, por ahí está saliendo con Akane y no estoy ni enterado_—, pero me sentí mal por no poder corresponderle. Le dije que me gustaba alguien más y supongo que pensó que se trataba de Okatsu.

Kirino estaba tan indignado porque Shindou le hubiera ocultado aquella información tan valiosa que no procesó su última frase. En lugar de eso, preguntó:

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—No me acordaba—mintió—, lo siento. Debí habértelo dicho Kirino, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo.

_"Mi mejor amigo."_

_"A partir de ahí se hizo nuestra amiga."_

—No te preocupes—le restó importancia al asunto—no me terminaste de contar lo de la era Sengoku, ¿cómo conseguiste el mixi-max?

Shindou se percató de la sonrisa forzada del otro, pero decidió hacer la vista gorda y seguirle la corriente a Kirino.

—Pues al principio no tenía el poder suficiente para poder usarlo, pero después de mucho entrenamiento y la ayuda de Okatsu y del propio Oda al final conseguí el poder necesario para hacer el Mixi-max—continuó el pianista.

—Y derrotaste a Protocolo Omega 2.0—terminó Kirino

—Sí. Y pensar que más adelante se volvió parte de mi equipo para derrotar a Gillis y Meia y que ahora todos ellos son nuestros amigos, incluyendo a Saryuu, es difícil de aceptar—dijo Shindou recordando los acontecimientos más recientes.

—Tenma puede lograr grandes cosas solo diciendo "de algún modo todo saldrá bien" —recitó a coro con Shindou, quien puso los ojos en blanco para después sonreírle con complicidad—, como cuando cambió tu forma de pensar y te hizo revelarte contra el Sector V. Qué recuerdos, el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ¿no lo crees, Shindou?—susurró el pelirrosa.

—Claro que sí, pero es tu turno, cuéntame sobre lo que sucedió cuando fuimos a Francia con Juana. Yo estuve ahí y lo sabes, pero no puedo entender esa relación que tuviste con Juana, es algo confuso desde mi punto de vista. ¿Cómo se hicieron tan amigos?—cuestionó esta vez Shindou.

—La verdad es que yo tenía casi tantas dudas como Juana. Me sentía inútil y débil a tu lado. Cada vez te hacías más fuerte y yo me quedaba atrás; tenías un avatar, su respectiva armadura y el Mixi-max, y yo ya no te podía alcanzar. Incluso Kariya me llegó a insinuar que estaba celoso de ti—le confesó Kirino sin mirarle, rojo por el repentino arrebato de sinceridad—, de tu poder.

—Lo siento Kirino. No sabía que te sentías así—musitó Shindou.

—No es necesario que te disculpes. ¿O sí?—se rió el pelirrosa—. Igual ahora que puedo comparar mis fuerzas con las tuyas ya no estoy celoso. Además, fuiste tú el que me ayudó a superar mis celos, después de todo.

Shindou lo miró totalmente descolocado.

— ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú. Me ayudaste en el partido contra Protocolo Omega 3.0. Me ayudaste aun sabiendo que tus fuerzas eran superiores, me ayudaste porque éramos amigos y debías apoyarme en las decisiones que tomara—se armó de valor para encararlo—. Gracias.

—Lo hice inconscientemente—se defendió—, la verdad es que en la era Sengoku te extrañé—dijo un poco, solo un poco sonrojado—. Bastante.

Kirino no cedió ante eso y continuó dándole las gracias por todo lo que creía que le debía a Shindou. Se sentía muy valiente en ese momento y temía no volver a sentirse así nunca más.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti no habría encontrado mi verdadera fuerza y no habría conseguido ayudar a Juana—tomó aire—, después de todo, hay algo que solo nosotros podemos hacer. Ese algo para mí, por ahora, es ser la defensa del Raimon.

—Espero que siempre podamos jugar juntos—sonrió Shindou, rebosante de sueños y de confianza—. Nos convertiríamos en los mejores del mundo—afirmó con determinación.

—Estoy seguro, pero creo que ya he escuchado eso antes—recordó Kirino—, la primera vez. Cuando nos conocimos.

Shindou contuvo un resoplido de risa y Kirino negó con la cabeza, fingiendo desaprobación.

—Ya me acordé, ese día fue muy gracioso. Y pensar que no comenzamos lo que se dice del todo bien…

—Eso fue porque me confundiste con una chica y ODIO eso más que a nada en el mundo.

— ¿Más que limpiar la clase?

—Mucho más que limpiar la clase.

—Y pensar que comenzó como un día tan normal en mi vida… —siguió Shindou, retomando el tema—, recuerdo que estaba en mi jardín jugando al fútbol con la pared.

—Sí. En esa época eras el niño rico de la clase y casi nadie se te acercaba hasta que llegue yo- continúo Kirino punteándose el pecho con el dedo, muy pagado de sí mismo.

Shindou rió en voz baja.

—Tienes razón, fue por esa asocialidad que tenía que no me había fijado en que eras un chico y no una chica.

—No te culpes por eso. O sea, todos a primera vista lo piensan hasta que les doy a entender, de manera no siempre amable, que soy un chico hecho y derecho—dijo el pelirosa con un ligero tic bajo el ojo.

—Me acuerdo de cuando te confundí. Lo peor de todo es que fue solo para pedirte un balón.

Esta vez fue Kirino el que rió con fuerza.

—Lo siento ¿es que nunca me vas a perdonar?

—No hasta que recupere mi balón autografiado por Fubuki-san—rezongó Shindou.

—Te lo tenías bien merecido, Shindou—contestó Kirino, a la defensiva.

—A ver, rememoremos los hechos. Estaba jugando, el balón accidentalmente se salió de mi jardín al pasar por encima de la verja y cayó al otro lado de la calle—refrescó el pianista.

—Vaya patadita le debiste haber dado, porque esa cosa es realmente alta—le picó Kirino.

—Como sea. Cayó en la calle, donde curiosamente, iba paseando una niña de cabellos rosados que no le alcanzaban a llegar a los hombros. Era muy bonita—Kirino se puso rojo como un tomate ante el tono despreocupado de Shindou—, y le grité "oye niña ¿me pasarías la pelota, por favor?" con la educación de siempre.

—Después la "niña" se volteó, miró al niño de cabello café grisáceo al otro lado de la reja y le gritó: "¿me llamaste niña?" y luego con ira cogió el balón y con toda la fuerza que tenía en su pie, demasiada para ser una niña de cinco años, lo lanzó tan alto que cayó en un parque cercano—se permitió hacer una pausa para regodearse de la expresión enfurruñada de Shindou—. Luego un perro llegó y se lo llevó en el hocico pensando que era de él, la "niña" dirigió su vista al niño, orgullosa de sí misma—la expresión le cambió al seguir hablando—, por lo menos hasta que vio el rostro lloroso del chico y se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que había hecho—completó Kirino, como tratando de relatar ese hecho bajo su perspectiva y la de Shindou.

—Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y con tanta ira como tristeza le pregunté "¿por qué hiciste eso? No te he hecho nada malo", la niña se me acercó y trató de consolarme con una de sus manos, pero yo le rechacé—dijo torciendo el gesto—y pude ver a través de las lágrimas que se encontraba apenada. "Lo siento", me dijo, "es que me confundiste con una chica y eso me pone tan furioso que no me deja pensar con claridad a veces." La, o mejor dicho _lo _miré desconcertado y le pregunté "¿eres un chico?" "Sí, obvio que lo soy." "Entonces lo siento", le dije, "yo también me enojaría si me confundieran con una chica. Ahora el que lo siente soy yo" le comenté. "Pero ahora soy yo el que se siente mal, creo que hice algo muy malo y te lo voy a compensar". En eso, la chica salió corriendo dejándome desconcertado y triste.

Kirino enarcó las cejas, divertido por el dramatismo de Shindou.

—El chico salió corriendo directamente a su casa, donde buscó un balón que tenía, era algo viejo pero si aun servía, no importaba mucho. Lo cogió y salió corriendo otra vez a donde el niño, que seguía donde lo había dejado. Cuando se le acercó, él levantó la cabeza: "toma", le dijo el pequeño pelirrosa, entregándole el balón polvoriento al otro niño, quien al verlo se le humedecieron los ojos. "Lo traje para ti", el chico sonrió, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y negó con la cabeza, "no quédatelo tú, yo puedo pedirle a mis padres que me compren otro y puedo volver a conseguir el autógrafo. Mejor vayamos a jugar juntos, todavía no es muy tarde y podríamos salir a jugar, ¿te parece?" propuso el chico, sonriendo—Kirino sonrió, anticipándose a su respuesta de hacía diez años—. _"Sí."_

Y de la misma manera en que Shindou había empezado la historia, debía ser él el que terminara de traerla al presente.

—"Me llamo Shindou Takuto", dije extendiéndole la mano. El otro chico la estrechó con la suya y me dijo: "yo soy Kirino Ranmaru, un placer conocerte, Shindou-san. Vamos a jugar." "Sí, espera y le pido permiso a mi madre, ya vuelvo" le contesté. Le pedí permiso a mi madre, quien me lo dio de inmediato (_"¿tienes un amiguito, Shin-chan? ¡Qué alegría!")_ y salí a jugar con mi nuevo amigo Ranmaru. Descubrimos que a los dos nos gustaba mucho el fútbol, y para ser unos principiantes no lo hacíamos tan mal—ambos rieron con suavidad ante el comentario—. Al final del día Kirino me acompañó a mi casa ("Ciao Kirino-san, nos vemos mañana." "No me digas –san, con Kirino es suficiente, espero que a ti tampoco te importe") — el peligris negó con la cabeza—. "Qué bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en clases Shindou, espero que podamos jugar otra vez juntos" y esa—dijo Shindou—fue mi primera sonrisa de verdad. "Sí, eso me gustaría. Espero que siempre podamos jugar, juntos nos convertiremos en los mejores del mundo"—imitó Shindou su propia voz, con una nota más infantil pero igual de formal que la actual—. Llegó mi madre y nos despedimos. Desde ahí nos hicimos mejores amigos—terminó con el relato Shindou.

—Sí—comentó Kirino, quien después se ruborizó descontroladamente al comprobar lo cerca que estaban, como si su cuerpo no lo hubiera notado hasta que su mente había enviado la señal de alarma a cada terminación nerviosa. Shindou también se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y como era natural, también se sonrojó.

Se miraron el uno al otro por momentos que se hacían eternos.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían ido acercando más y más. Sus narices casi se rozaban, estaban muy cerca, _tan cerca_, tanto que podían sentir la acelerada respiración del contrario.

Estaban a punto de besarse y Shindou estaba más sonrojado que nunca. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo YA.

—Kirino, ¿tie… tienes algún du-dulce?—dijo Shindou entrecortadamente, para ganar tiempo y tratar de alejarse, lo cual consiguió.

Kirino se veía desilusionado.

—Claro. En mi maleta tengo una chocolatina _Jet Blanca_, te la regalo—le dijo Kirino con el rostro algo descompuesto. Shindou se entristeció al verlo así, se levantó, se dirigió a la maleta de Kirino y sacó la chocolatina—, si quieres, claro—de repente Kirino ya no se sentía seguro de nada, y el valor que le quemaba por dentro momentos atrás se había desvanecido.

—Muchas gracias. Adoro estas chocolatinas—comentó Shindou, con ánimo de distender la tensión que se había instalado en el lugar—, me encanta el chocolate blanco.

—Yo prefiero el chocolate negro. El otro me parece un poco empalagoso, pero una vez al año no hace daño—dijo mientras Shindou abría la chocolatina y la mordisqueaba, ensuciándose accidentalmente, la comisura de los labios con un trozo de barquillo.

_Una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no?_

Kirino se dio cuenta de eso y como hay una serie de cosas en la vida que se presentan solas, quién sabe gracias a quien y puesto que quería probar el dulce que su amigo estaba comiendo se acercó rápidamente y lo besó, pero terminó demasiado rápido para el gusto de Kirino, quien se volteó y se dispuso a salir. No le importaba que lloviera. Solo quería alejarse, no quería que Shindou le rechazara como lo había hecho con Okatsu y con Akane.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse una mano lo detuvo y lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo de nuevo, para luego acercarlo hacia su compañero y de forma rápida besarlo. Este no fue un corto beso como el primero, que impidió a Shindou corresponderlo, fue más largo y profundo y se inició bajo las condiciones del pianista. Kirino por su parte, estaba contento, más de lo que había estado en toda su vida. El pelirrosa sentía que si en estos momentos muriera, al menos moriría feliz, después de un tiempo y cuando sus pulmones habían declarado el estado de huelga por oxégeno se tuvieron que separar.

Kirino miró a Shindou a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos carmesí que lo habían condenado desde la primera vez que los vio, ahora esos ojos se veían algo atemorizados.

_Quizás porque piensa que será rechazado, _pensóKirino. _Kirino Ranmaru,_ _si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo._

—Shindou, tú me… gu… tú me gu…—del dicho al hecho había un buen trecho. Kirino no podía continuar, algo no lo dejaba. Pero afortunadamente Shindou lo entendió, se armó de valor y el temor abandonó sus ojos.

Terminó la frase.

—Kirino, tú me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres ser…—intentó con toda la confianza que pudo recolectar el Dios de la táctica—…quieres ser mi novio?

Confianza que no era mucha. Por suerte, Kirino se mostró colaborador.

—Me encantaría—y se volvieron a besar hasta que los pulmones reclamaron oxígeno.

—Oye Kirino, ya no se escucha la lluvia, además acabo de escuchar una bocina—comentó Shindou, recuperando el ritmo cardiaco—. Debe ser Kirito.

—Deberíamos irnos—musitó Kirino, medio embobado.

Se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de la mano y la abrieron, esperando encontrar los típicos rastros de lluvia que quedan después de una tormenta, pero se sorprendieron al no encontrar nada: ni gotas, ni pequeños charcos, ni siquiera las nubes estaban oscuras.

—Qué raro—dijeron los dos al unísono.

— ¿Alguien ha dicho raro?—dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas—. Ojojojoj, otro triunfo más para la administración Mamoru—canturreó el entrenador del Raimon con satisfacción. Llevaba colgada al hombro una mochila enorme.

—Entrenador Endou, ¿qué hace todavía aquí?—preguntó el joven estratega, confundido.

—Pues encargándome de que una pareja esté por fin junta—dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes—, hay que ver el trabajo que me habéis dado, ya no estoy para estos trotes…

— ¿De qué habla?—preguntó Kirino.

—Pues gracias a mí, ahora ustedes son novios—los dos se sonrojaron contra su voluntad—. La lluvia que escucharon no era real; yo me encargué de hacer parecer que fuera real echando unas cuantas piedras sobre el tejado—explicó soltando una risotada al más puro estilo Endou Mamoru—, qué listo soy ¿no creen?

Kirino estaba pasmado. Si tuviera que definir al entrenador con una palabra, _listo _sería una de las últimas cosas de su lista. Y pensar la de molestias que se había tomado solo para que Shindou y él…

— ¿Y el trueno?—interrogó Shindou con suspicacia.

—Fue solo un motor—dijo con simplicidad, como si Shindou acabara de preguntarle por el número de conos que usarían en el entrenamiento—. Bueno… ciao chicos, Kazemaru no deja de decirme que debería preocuparme más por nuestra relación que por la de ustedes, pero quiero ayudarlos porque son tan jóvenes e inexpertos que me recuerdan a mí en mis tiempos mozos—se giró y se despidió con la mano.

— ¿Kaze…?—intentó Shindou. Tenía muchas preguntas.

—Espere—gritó Kirino. Endou se volteó con cautela—. Gracias.

—Sí, gracias entrenador Endou—dijo Shindou algo cohibido. Ya plantearía sus dudas otro día.

—No me lo agradezcan chicos, igual, son los primeros pero no serán los últimos—rió Endou con mirada soñadora, como si le divirtiera la perspectiva de lo mucho que quedaba por hacer —. Tengo planeadas más cosas, solo no se lo digan a nadie, por favor, no quiero que eso arruine la sorpresa.

Kirino y Shindou intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Aquel entrenador… era la primera vez en su vida que les daba una orden tan clara.

—No se preocupe entrenador, nosotros guardaremos su secreto—prometió el pianista.

—Eso espero—coincidió dando una cabezada—, nos vemos.

Después de clases pueden suceder todo tipo de cosas. Y más aún si es temporada para el amor.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, cabe informar que esto no es un one-shot como tal, faltan otras historias que quién sabe cuándo publicaremos, así que por ahora es un one-shot.**

**Dejar un review no empobrece a nadie, así que no sean tí****midos y comenten.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
